


Recooperation

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Season/Series 04, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A fight over an injury turns into something different for Michael and Jesse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).



> alchemise, I know you wanted a Michael/Jesse scenario with "lots of sex" after Jesse shot Michael in the shoulder. While brainstorming for this fic, I could only come up with this scenario. Hope one sex act in this fic's okay. Happy Yuletide!

Fiona pulled a wheelchair up to Michael's hospital bed. “Get up. You're getting some fresh air.” 

“What about Sam? Is he going to miss us if you're going to wheel me outside to get some fresh air?” 

“He's still at the hospital. He has a cell phone. If he misses us, he can call us and find us. Come on.”

 

Fiona wheeled Michael out to the roof of the hospital and parked his wheelchair. Michael noticed Jesse on the rooftop.

“Fi, why is Jesse here?” Michael said, his voice low.

“The two of you need to talk.”

“I can talk to Jesse after I've recuperated.”

“No, you're going to talk to him now.”

Jesse, who had a messenger bag on his shoulder, walked over to where Fiona and Michael were.

“Someone's here to see you,” Fiona said. “I'll leave you two alone to talk.” She left the roof. 

Jesse stood near Michael's wheelchair. “So, how you feeling?”

“Not great. You shot me.”

“Well, I was trying to save your life. Shooting through you to do it was just a perk.”

“I could've been shot in the head.” Michael's voice was rising. “The wound could've been infected.”

“I know.”

“You could've splintered my bones or damaged my nerves. I could've bled to death.”

“I know.”

“Then why'd you shoot through my shoulder, Jess? You should've aimed for Barrett's head.”

“It was easier to aim for your shoulder than at Barrett's head.”

“You're lucky you don't have my death on your hands.” 

Jesse looked down at Michael's sweatpants. “I was going to hand you what's in Barrett's briefcase, but I don't know if you can handle it.” 

“What do you mean I can't handle it?”

“Looks like you're trying to pitch a tent.” 

Michael looked down at his sweatpants. He saw his erection trying to poke through. “I'm okay, Jess. I can ride it out. Besides, I can't move my shoulder. And we're outside. It's bad enough I'm in a hospital. I don't want to add an indecent exposure charge to my stay.”

“You know if you don't jerk it it feels like you've gotten kicked in the balls?”

“ _Some_ people feel like they get kicked in the balls.”

“What do _you_ feel like when you don't jerk off, huh?”

Michael looked at Jesse, then sighed. “Okay. Make it quick, and try to aim for the ground.”

Jesse put down his bag and maneuvered Michael's cock out of his sweatpants. Once Michael saw his cock, he grabbed the sides of his wheelchair and looked out ahead of him, at whatever he could see of Miami. He still wasn't fond of Jesse, and he was a bit humiliated Jesse was giving him a handjob. He bit his tongue. 

The intensity of Michael's forthcoming erection hit almost as Jesse began stroking him. He gripped the sides of the wheelchair as the pressure built. Michael heard himself trying to groan, but he restrained himself, hoping no one else could hear him. As the intensity built, Michael felt himself bucking back and forth in the chair. He did everything he could to try to stay as still as possible, but he couldn't restrain himself forever. He couldn't help but to let out a groan when he felt something coming out of him. 

After Michael came, he continued to look out at Miami, still stunned from his orgasm, and shocked Jesse brought him to orgasm. He blinked his eyes before turning to Jesse.

“I need to wash my hands before I touch those files in my bag. Will you watch my bag for me?”

“Of course. And bring me a towel from my room. And a box of tissues.”

 

Fiona waited until Michael and Jesse cleaned up after themselves and discussed the Barrett files. Fiona appeared again to wheel Michael back to his room. She patted him on his good shoulder. 

“Fi, did you see what Jesse and I did?”

Fiona nodded. “Sometimes we're aroused by the things we hate. It's a natural response, Michael.”

“I'm surprised you're not jealous.”

“Oh, but I am jealous, Michael. You should've called me over so the two of us could help you.”

“Fi.”

Fiona gave Michael a sly smile and wheeled him back to his room.


End file.
